magicschoolbusfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Terese
Phoebe Terese is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. She is voiced by Maia Filar. Appearance Phoebe has brown shoulder-length hair in reverse flip, which she keeps parted behind a yellow headband. She wears a collared long-sleeve yellow blouse with a short red jumper over it. She wears long yellow socks and brown loafers. Personality Phoebe is a lovely young girl and the newest member to Ms. Frizzle's class, making her more shy than the others. Other than that, she is the caring soul of the class. She is a sweet, caring girl with a cute voice. She has stage fright as seen in the episode "Get Planted". She also seems to be a bit of an animal activist as she genuinely cares about their safety and wants to do what seems right and fair. Phoebe may also be a "daddy's girl" seeing she seems very close to her father. Also, its implied that her mother is out of the picture which makes their connection even tighter. Background Phoebe is the new student in Ms. Frizzle's class, always comparing to how things were at her old school. The caring soul of the class, she also seems to be a little bit shy as her biggest fear is stage fright. She's shown to love all animals, including bugs, and she supports recycling, once proposing that they build a recycling center on the empty lot on Decatur. Despite her love of nature, she doesn't have much of a green thumb, as she can't grow a bean plant and thinks there's a rock inside of the flower she grew at her old school. Storyline Season One Phoebe is introduced in "Gets Lost in Space" but she doesn't mention her old school or make any indication she's new until "For Lunch." She shows her caring side and love for animals in "All Dried Up" when she creates Students Against Desert Scarcity ("S.A.D.S.") after Carlos goes on about the ones suffering in the desert. She learns the hard way that they don't need her. The class visits her old school in "Goes to Seed" to get her flower so their garden isn't incomplete when they're showcased on the cover of Plant It! magazine. Season Two Phoebe helps Arnold chase down a dinosaur that stole his borrowed fossilized egg in "The Busasaurus." It's implied in this episode that she has developed a crush on him. In "Butterfly and the Bog Beast," the class is trying to come up with a new mascot for the school's soccer team, and everyone (especially Ralphie) dismisses her idea: The Butterflies. All but Arnold turn on her when Janet points out that the rival team, the Bulldogs, is Phoebe's old school's team. Eventually, they all compromise and name the team the Bog Beast Butterflies. In "Cold Feet," it's her turn to take Liz home for the weekend, but Liz is gone. When they track her down to a place called Herp Haven, Phoebe is sent to infiltrate the place with her pet busigator, "Valerie." Season Three Phoebe is against taking honey from bees in "In a Beehive," and she's stuck on an ice flow with Liz, Ralphie, and the bus in "In the Arctic." She feels bad for a giant praying mantis in a 1950s sci-fi movie in "Spins a Web," wishing the military in the film would trap it instead. Ms. Frizzle takes the class into the film where Phoebe tries to make this happen. Her fear of being on stage is revealed in "Gets Planted," but despite it, she's turned into a bean plant to play the beanstalk in the class play, Jack and the Beanstalk. Season Four When Arnold's skin is orange in "Goes Cellular," he wants to know the difference between his skin and Phoebe's. She's picked to represent the school in a Slam Dunk-a-Thon in "Gains Weight," despite the fact she can't do a slam dunk. She's a fox along with Arnold and Tim in "In the City," and she's partners with Arnold in "Takes a Dive." Relatives *Her father makes an appearance in "Going Batty." He's blind and, like her, mentions how things were at her old school. Her mother has never been shown or mentioned. He has expressed to Ms. Frizzle that he's glad that they transferred her to Walkerville Elementary. *In the original books, she lives with her grandparents. Her parents are not mentioned. *In The Magic School Bus Science Chapter Book: Penguin Puzzle, she has an uncle named Cecil Byrd who's an ornithologist from Australia. He accompanies the class on field trip to Antarctica. Trivia *Her first appearance is in the 1987 book The Magic School Bus Inside the Earth where she is "the new kid." *Being on stage in front of people is her biggest fear. ("Gets Planted") *She weighs 65 pounds. ("Gains Weight") *Her eyes are hazel in "Goes Cellular" but they are green on the Creepy, Crawly Fun! DVD cover. *She knows the metric system. ("Kicks Up a Storm") *In "In the Haunted House," she plays the saxophone. *She's left handed or south-pawed. ("Gets Ants in Its Pants") *In the books, she has a variety of pets at home. *Her old school is called "Phoebe's Old School." ("Goes to Seed") *The mascot at her old school is a bulldog. *She is answering the phone in the Producer Segment. ("All Dried Up") Gallery Uhhh!.png What a guy.png Ate our class.png Giant.png Fat.png And where's Liz?.png Swamp.png Huh?.png Butterfingers.png Hairband.png When she's done.png Dump.png SO ARE WE!.png Dinos07.png Dinos04.png Dinos03.png Dinos01.png Seed01.png ThKQVP8C8H.jpg DSC00095.JPG DSC00439.JPG DSC00430.JPG DSC00410.JPG DSC00470.JPG DSC00416.JPG DSC00456.JPG DSC00559.JPG DSC00541.JPG DSC00403.JPG DSC00415.JPG DSC00441.JPG DSC00505.JPG DSC00488.JPG DSC00462.JPG Terese, Phoebe Terese, Phoebe Category:Females Category:Flip Category:Main Characters Category:Ms. Frizzle's Students Category:Students